Heavy or settlement sensitive facilities that are located in areas containing soft, loose, or weak soils are often supported on deep foundations. Such deep foundations are typically made from driven pilings or concrete piers installed after drilling. The deep foundations are designed to transfer structural loads through the soft soils to more competent soil strata. Deep foundations are often relatively expensive when compared to other construction methods.
Another way to support such structures is to excavate out the soft, loose, or weak soils and then fill the excavation with more competent material. The entire area under the building foundation is normally excavated and replaced to the depth of the soft, loose, or weak soil. This method is advantageous because it is performed with conventional earthwork methods, but has the disadvantages of being costly when performed in urban areas and may require that costly dewatering or shoring be performed to stabilize the excavation.
Yet another way to support such structures is to treat the soil with “deep dynamic compaction” consisting of dropping a heavy weight on the ground surface. The weight is dropped from a sufficient height to cause a large compression wave to develop in the soil. The compression wave compacts the soil, provided the soil is of a sufficient gradation to be treatable. A variety of weight shapes are available to achieve compaction by this method, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,998. While deep dynamic compaction may be economical for certain sites, it has the disadvantage that it induces large waves as a result of the weight hitting the ground. These waves may be damaging to existing structures. The technique is deficient because it is only applicable to a small band of soil gradations (particle sizes) and is not suitable for materials with appreciable fine-sized particles.
In recent years, aggregate columns have been increasingly used to support structures located in areas containing soft soils. The columns are designed to reinforce and strengthen the soft layer and minimize resulting settlements. The columns are constructed using a variety of methods including the drilling and tamping method described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,892 and 6,354,766; the tamper head driven mandrel method described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,246; the tamper head driven mandrel with restrictor elements method described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,437; and the driven tapered mandrel method described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,004; the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The short aggregate column method (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,892 and 6,354,766), which includes drilling or excavating a cavity, is an effective foundation solution when installed in cohesive soils in which the sidewall stability of the hole is easily maintained. The method generally consists of (a) drilling a generally cylindrical cavity or hole in the foundation soil (typically around 30 inches (76.2 cm)), (b) compacting the soil at the bottom of the cavity, (c) installing a relatively thin lift of aggregate into the cavity (typically around 12-18 inches (30.5-45.7 cm)), (d) tamping the aggregate lift with a specially designed beveled tamper head, and (e) repeating the process to form an aggregate column generally extending to the ground surface. Fundamental to the process is the application of sufficient energy to the beveled tamper head such that the process builds up lateral stresses within the matrix soil up along the sides of the cavity during the sequential tamping. This lateral stress build up is important because it decreases the compressibility of the matrix soils and allows applied loads to be efficiently transferred to the matrix soils during column loading.
The tamper head driven mandrel method (U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,246) is a displacement form of the short aggregate column method. This method generally consists of driving a hollow pipe (mandrel) into the ground without the need for drilling. The pipe is fitted with a tamper head at the bottom that has a greater diameter than the pipe and that has a flat bottom and beveled sides. The mandrel is driven to the design bottom of column elevation, filled with aggregate and then lifted, allowing the aggregate to flow out of the pipe and into the cavity created by withdrawing the mandrel. Tamper head is then driven back down into the aggregate to compact the aggregate. The flat bottom shape of tamper head compacts the aggregate. The beveled sides force the aggregate into the sidewalls of the hole, thereby increasing the lateral stresses in the surrounding ground. The tamper head driven mandrel with restrictor elements method (U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,437) uses a plurality of restrictor elements installed within the tamper head 112 to restrict the backflow of aggregate into the tamper head during compaction.
The driven tapered mandrel method (U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,004) is another means of creating an aggregate column with a displacement mandrel. In this case, the shape of the mandrel is a truncated cone, larger at the top than at the bottom, with a taper angle of from about 1 to about 5 degrees from vertical. The mandrel is driven into the ground, causing the matrix soil to displace downwardly and laterally during driving. After reaching the design bottom of the column elevation, the mandrel is withdrawn, leaving a cone shaped cavity in the ground. The conical shape of the mandrel allows for temporarily stabilizing of the sidewalls of the hole such that aggregate may be introduced into the cavity from the ground surface. After placing a lift of aggregate, the mandrel is re-driven downward into the aggregate to compact the aggregate and force it sideways into the sidewalls of the hole. Sometimes, a larger mandrel is used to compact the aggregate near the top of the column.